Blue Rock Shooter
by randomgirlove
Summary: Mato sees a two tailed cat on her way home. That is when she meet him, Rin. The summary is so boring, but please take a look!


**_Triiinggg...!_**

_~KUROI MATO~_

Im awake. Hearing and noticing that my alarm clock being noisy in the morning next to my bed, woke me up. I stretch my arm up, and jump off bed.

I went to the bathroom to washup my face and trying to get ready for another day at school.

"Ah, Mato. You're woke up early today." My mom greeted me with her hand serving Buns and pancakes to the table. She look so surprise seeing me early in the morning, well..it is because I usually wake up late and always..always..comes late to school.

Today's different.

I has set my mind that I will try to change my late to school attitude from today on. Yes, No more going to school late.

"Yawn... Morning, Mom...Morning, sis. Wait... EH?! SIS?!"

Heh. Even Hiro is surprised seeing me waking up early. By the way, He is my lil bro. He usually wakes up early than I am during school. But Not today.

* * *

_~OKUMURA RIN~_

"WARGH! YUKIO!" Running down the hall. I ran as fast as I could to the kitchen. As I arrive. I saw my brother eating his breakfast calmly,

He waves his hand as he sees me came beside him.

"Oh, Hello Onii-san." At the time he said that, he has finish eating his meal with a brightly smile on his face. It's annoys me.

So, I hit the dining table hardly.

"Onii-san! What's wrong with you?!" Yukio then shouted at me with anger. He really dislike me being unbehavior and always scold me because of that.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with me you said? Nooo... It's what's wrong with you!"

"Huuuh...?" He slitted his eye and feeling very confuse.

"Yukio! You...! Why you didn't wake me up early?! Look at the time now! It's 7.00!"

"Ah, You're angry because you woke up late again." Yukio went to go washup his dish.

I followed him from behind because I dont want this conversation gets over yet. "Yukio, I woke up late, Because of you. I thought you promised me to wake me up early in the morning today."

"It's not my fault you couldn't wake up early."

"Wha...What?! Yukio!" I higher my voice when I sees him going to the door.

"I did try to woke you up an hour ago. But you wouldn't open those eyes of Brother. Really. You need to try waking up early and tries to be independent sometimes."

He then close the door he just happens to opened it.

"...urgh..." Sees he went out, I then got really mad. But then. "I...I guess.. I should change."

I then quickly went out the door.

"HEY! YUKIO!" I shouted.

Yukio was just a few steps away. Well, Sorta.

"Huh...?" He turn his head toward me.

I ran toward him then and patting his head. "I WILL CHANGE."

"Wha...aa...t?" He felt confuse once again.

"I'l Show you. I'l show everyones! That Okumura RIN! Will be more independent in the future!" "Huuh?" Yukio gave me a very confusing face.

I reply with a bright smile.

* * *

_~MATO POV~_

"I will going this way Mato." Yomi move her way toward the left.

I look a lil bit misunderstood since we both usually went in the same path together.

"Eh? Isn't your home faster to go this way?" I said it with a bewildered tone.

"Ah, Yes. But, I need to go to the supermarket to buy somethings." Yomi replied.

I nod as I understood. Yomi than wave to me as she left going to another path.

Oh, well. Yomi is busy today. I should head home.

The wind is whispering. Yeah, It's getting cold these days.

Walking from school, Alone. Feel...Lonely. I sigh. I think I should join Yomi to the supermarket. Maybe I can buy some stuff there too. Meh, I think I really should just go back home and sleep. I woke up early today and I need to rest(not use waking up early).

I walk across a park. Seeing the park is empty. Quite. Peaceful. I then, Went in the park.

Walking slowly.. Slowly..

Guys! I walked in the park with a reason, okay? I came in.. to..

"Meow."

I pat.

Patting a cat that's doesn't really look like a cat. This cat is very unique and very JINAK.

"KURO!" I stood up as I heard a yelling voice.

Ku..Kuro?

"Ah..! Kuro!" A guy approach toward us. He directly hug his cat, Kuro.

I was totally surprise seeing that this boy is very close toward his pet cat.

"You..." I said.

He looked at me.

"You have such unique cat." I spoke.

He smile. "Kuro is not a cat! He is-" Stopping his words and he begin to gave me a glare then. "Who..Who are you?" He says.

Seeing him talking/glaring at me like that made me scared.

"I...Im.. Mato. Kuroi Mato." I replied, trying to get my scare away.

"Kuroi.. Kuroi Mato." He said. "You seems to have the same name as Kuro." He begin to smiles again.

Huh...Huuh..? What does he meant by that?

"If you throw away the 'I' in the word Kuroi, It would turn into Kuro!" He giggles.

"Ah... Well, I guess you're right." I smiles back toward him. Seeing him starting to smile makes me more confident of thinking he is a nice guy.

He look so gently went he was stroking his cat. It makes me happy to see, them happy. Ah! Wait.. He said that's not a cat. So what is it?

"Urm... Sir..."

"Im OKUMURA RIN." He suddenly cut my lines.

"Eh?"

"I said, Im Okumura Rin."

"Oh, Okumura then."

He then smiles.

"So, Kuroi... Mato. Im heading back." He backward a lil bit.

"Hey, Wait!"

"Hm?"

"Wha...What's up with your Cat?"

" 'What's up?' " He slitted his eyes.

"You said just now it's not a cat. So.."

He begin to look at his cat.

"This isn't a cat nor an animal."

"huh?"

"It's... A demon."

BAM! That Hit me! Really does! What..? Demon? What's that all about. Im confuse!

"Bye."

"Ah.."

He ran out the park. Leaving me behind with questions.

Oh, Well. Whatever. Im just hoping to see him again soon. To talk more. I need to know more about this suspicious guy. Yeah...

I then went home.

* * *

**Author Note: Hello people. How are you? This is my first fanfiction in this new account of mine. I made a new account because I can't open my last account. Oh well.. Never mind. So, How's this BRSxAoEx coming along? I hope you like it. And if you does. Please give me feedbacks/previews/etc... **


End file.
